La veste en cuir
by virginie06
Summary: Après l'épisode 6x03, Emma et Killian prépare l'emménagement avec l'approbation d'Henry.


Je me lance et je fais un petit OS sur le moment trop mignon du 6X03 de Once Upon A Time. Les autres épisodes ne sont pas pris en compte.

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je fais que m'amuser avec pour un petit moment que j'espère que vous aimerez.

* * *

 _Emma vient de demander à Killian de vivre avec elle. Killian la trouve tellement mignonne à parler des vestes pour essayer de le convaincre. Ils s'embrassent, c'est un baiser doux et tendre, il ressemble à celui qu'ils ont échangé juste après qu'elle lui ait dit qu'elle l'aimait et pourtant il est différent. Killian n'a jamais senti son cœur battre si fort, oh bien sûr quand elle lui a dit « je t'aime » il y a eu une explosion de joie en lui mais là ce n'est pas la même chose, pour lui ça veut dire qu'elle confirme son amour pour lui, comment pourrait-il être plus heureux qu'à ce moment-là. Elle lui sourit d'un sourire éclatant, brillant qui illumine ses pupilles et qui donne à Killian l'impression de voir un ciel étoilé en plein jour._

\- Tu veux aller à la maison ?

 _Killian lui sourit, elle avait toujours trouvé que le pirate avait un sourire qui faisait fondre les murs autour de son cœur, aujourd'hui il n'y a plus de mur, ils avaient d'ailleurs commencé à fondre quand il lui avait sourit et qu'il flirte avec elle._

\- Je dois récupérer des affaires sur le Jolly Roger.

\- Tu peux y aller plus tard non ?

\- Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, love ?

 _Emma rigolait à cette remarque, évidemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas se passer de lui._

\- Je vous suis princesse.

\- Allons-y pirate.

 _Elle lui fait un clin d'oeil et se lève. Elle fait un signe de la main à ses amis pour les saluer. Elle regarde Killian et lui tend la main, il lui prend la main et ils partent tous les deux. Malgré la menace Hyde, Evil Queen et la mort prochaine d'Emma ils étaient bien, tout semblait normal. En arrivant devant la maison ils avaient la surprise de voir Henry assis sur le porche et qui regardait son téléphone._

\- Alors matelots tu écris à ta petite copine ?

\- Non je vous attend.

\- Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas sortir du téléphone qui parle.

\- Killian arrête de l'embêter. Je croyais que tu restais chez Régina aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui, mais j'ai appris que vous alliez vivre ensemble et je voulais être là pour les premiers instants.

 _Le jeune couple se regardait, on pouvait voir l'incompréhension sur le visage, qui avait pu parler si vite et surtout qui pouvait être au courant. Et soudain ça faisait tilt dans la tête de Killian._

\- Leroy.

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible.

\- Il a raison maman.

\- Je jure que je vais lui scotcher la bouche.

 _Ils rigolaient tous les trois, Emma ouvre la porte pendant que les deux garçons discutaient. Elle regarde les deux hommes, ils ont l'air si complice, elle aimait les voir comme ça, en pleine discutions._

\- Tu ne lui apprends pas comment draguer j'espère.

\- Maman !

\- Désolé, love, c'est entre lui et moi.

\- Je vais dans ma chambre, je vous laisse profiter un peu tous les deux.

\- Merci Henry.

 _Henry monte dans sa chambre, Emma regarde Killian et l'embrasse, elle ne sait pas exactement ce qui va se passer par la suite mais elle va tout faire pour être heureuse avec lui le temps qu'il lui reste du moins. Un peu plus tard la petite famille avait bien mangé et beaucoup rigolé, enfin c'était surtout au dépens du pauvre Capitaine qui malgré ses efforts ne s'habituaient pas aux objets électroniques, comme le distributeur de glaçon, les plaques à inductions. Qui donc a eu l'idée de fabriquer de t'elles chosent. Henry voulait absolument montrer à Killian le dessin animé La Planète au Trésor, il est inutile de dire qu'Emma n'imaginait pas ça pour sa soirée avec Killian, mais comment en vouloir à son fils, elle était déjà heureuse que son fils et son petit ami s'entendent. Le dessin animé venait de se terminer_.

\- Alors comment tu as trouvé ?

\- C'était pas mal du tout.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui merci de m'avoir montré La ..

\- La planète aux trésors Killian.

\- Oui merci Love.

 _Henry leur souhaitait une bonne nuit et monte dans sa chambre pour dormir. Emma et Killian sont dans la chambre, elle montre à Killian l'armoire dont elle lui avait parlé, celle avec les vestes en cuir._

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais autant de couleurs.

\- Il n'existe pas que rouge et noir.

\- Effectivement.

\- Tu veux bien y mettre la tienne alors ?

 _Il lui sourit, le plus beau sourire qu'elle avait pu voir sur ses lèvres, et pourtant il lui souriait souvent mais, ce sourire-là était un vrai sourire d'amour, il avait la tête un peu penchée et un regard doux, si doux qu'elle imaginait être dans un cocon cotonneux, presque nuageux. Il enlève sa veste et l'accroche dans l'armoire, elle ferme la porte, ils se déshabillent pour se retrouver en sous-vêtements, elle s'allonge et ne le lâche pas des yeux. Il la regardait comme la personne la plus belle qu'il ait pu voir, jamais il ne se lasserait de voir sa belle Emma Swan. Elle le regardait avec le même sourire que plutôt dans la journée, son sourire qui allait jusqu'à ses yeux, un sourire sincère. Jamais il ne c'était senti si aimait, ses yeux étincelaient d'un bleu profondément clair, Emma se serait cru sur la mer dont l'écume donne une impression magique et apaisante. Elle pouvait voir tout cela dans le regard de Killian, à quelle point elle l'aimait, elle ne le savait pas mais elle avait traversé les enfers pour lui et rien ne pourrait les séparés. Il vient s'allonger à ses côtés, il tend la main versa sa joue et la caresse doucement, elle ferme les yeux et profite de cette douce caresse qui la fait sourire. Elle passe un bras autour de sa taille pour se rapprocher de lui, elle met la tête dans son cou, elle aspire son odeur et s'apaise, elle s'en veut terriblement de lui mentir et de ne pas lui parler de ses visions mais elle ne peut pas être plus heureuse, elle vît chaque moment à fond et ses peut-être ce qu'elle préfère dans cette tempête de sentiments. Il la serrait fermement dans ses bras, ils tombaient dans les bras de Morphés en même temps. Le lendemain le réveil de la jeune femme sonnait, elle entendait fulminer près de son oreille._

\- Swan éteint ta machine infernale.

\- Désolé.

 _Elle tend le bras et tape d'un coup, elle entend grogner et se rend compte qu'elle vient de taper ce pauvre Killian._

\- Sérieusement, tu me prends pour ton truc ?

\- Excuse-moi, rendort toi.

 _Elle éteint le réveil, fait un bisou à Killian et se lève._

\- Tu ne restes pas dormir ?

\- Non je vais préparer le petit déjeuner d'Henry et je l'accompagne jusque chez Violette. Je fais vite.

 _Elle s'habille sous le regard appréciateur de Killian qui se rendort, en ouvrant la porte de l'armoire pour sélectionner une veste, elle voit la petite veste de Killian, elle sourit et la prend sur elle. Elle va rapidement préparer le petit déjeuner et mange avec Henry._

\- Nouvelle veste ?

\- Pas vraiment non.

\- C'est celle de Killian ?

\- Oui. Au fait tu ne m'a pas dit, ça ne te dérange pas que Killian vive ici ?

\- Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? J'aime beaucoup Killian.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui il est génial, il m'apprend énormément de chose et je lui fais découvrir le monde moderne.

\- C'est vraiment adorable à toi.

\- Mais je suis adorable maman.

\- Oh tu traines trop avec Crochet toi.

 _Ils rigolent tous les deux, ils partent chez Violette, en rentrant chez elle, elle voyait Killian qui essayer de faire le café, elle entre sans faire de bruit, ce poste derrière lui, elle pouvait voir ses fesses dans son jean noir qui allait parfaitement à son anatomie. Il avait sa chemise noire, avec les manches légèrement relever._

\- Tu nous as fait le café ? C'est génial j'en ai très envie.

\- Voilà mademoiselle.

 _Il lui tend une tasse et boit dans la sienne._

\- Elle te va très bien.

\- Merci, tu ne m'en veux pas de te l'avoir prise ?

\- Non.

 _Ils prennent le café en discutant, Emma devait aller chez ses parents garder Neal le temps qu'ils s'occupent des nouveaux arrivant avec Régina, Killian devait aller sur le Jolly Roger pour chercher quelques affaires. En arrivant chez ses parents Emma prend Neal directement dans ses bras._

\- Nouvelle veste ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec mes vestes ?

\- David, s'il te plaît. Tu vois très bien que ce n'est pas la sienne.

\- Oh maman ne t'y met pas non plus.

\- Il te l'a donné ?

\- Qui ça il ?

\- Crochet.

\- Papa..

 _Elle prend une grande inspiration._

\- Je lui ai demandé de venir vivre à la maison.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Oui sérieusement.

\- C'est formidable ma chérie, je suis trop contente.

\- Merci maman

 _David ne disait rien, il regarde Emma, lui fait un bisou et il part avec Blanche rejoindre Régina. Pendant ce temps Killian parcourait la ville pour aller sur le port, en passant devant la bibliothèque il remarque la porte ouverte, il entre doucement, sans faire de bruit, il espérait sincèrement ne pas tomber sur Hyde, il se savait pas assez fort pour le battre. Il remarquait une petite lumière dans un coin, il prend le premier livre qui lui tombe sous la main et le brandit en entrant dans la pièce._

\- Belle ?

\- Killian, tu m'as fait peur !

\- Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas que tu étais sortie du bateau.

\- Je cherchais des livres.

\- Il y en avait sur le Jolly Roger.

\- Oui mais je ne savais pas si tu serais d'accord pour que je les lise.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème, tu veux un coup de main ?

\- Oui merci.

 _Il prend les livres des bras de Belle et ils vont sur le port en marchant et en discutant._

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de te voir sans veste en cuir.

\- Oui c'est vrai, c'est Emma qui la porte.

\- C'est adorable.

\- De quoi ?

\- Qu'elle porte tes affaires.

\- Elle s'est réveillé avant moi ce matin et l'a prise.

\- C'est ce que font les personnes amoureuses

 _Killian sourit à Belle qui lui rendait son sourire. Elle appréciait Killian, il avait fait tant d'effort pour changer pour celle qu'il aime, elle aurait aimé que Rumple fasse la même chose mais il semble que cela lui soit impossible._

\- Elle m'a demandé de vivre avec elle.

\- C'est une super nouvelle je trouve.

\- J'en suis très heureux aussi. Et donc, tu vas pouvoir avoir le Jolly Roger pour toi seule et faire te mettre plus à l'aise.

\- Merci infiniment Killian, ça me touche ce que tu fais pour moi.

\- C'est la moindre des choses.

 _Ils montent sur le Jolly Roger et il pose les livres dans la cabine. Il sort de sous le lit une malle en cuir marron, en l'ouvrant Belle put voir des livres qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, ses yeux brillaient comme ceux des enfants._

\- Ce sont mes livres préférés, j'en prends quelques un et je te laisse le reste, si tu les lis, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu me disent ce que tu en pense.

\- Oh oui bien sûr, avec joie.

\- J'espère qu'ils te plairont.

 _Il prend certains livres, qu'il emmène chez Emma, il les posent sur la table du salon et repart de la maison. Il va devant l'école d'Henry et attend qui celui-ci sorte. Henry sortait de cours avec Violette, dire qu'il était surpris de voir Killian ici serait un euphémisme, jamais il n'aurait pensé que ça arriverais._

\- Killian tout va bien ?

\- Oui, je suis désolé, j'avais besoin de ton aide pour un projet.

\- Bonjours Capitaine.

\- Bonjours Violette, appel moi Killian.

\- Ne drague pas ma copine toi.

\- Je suis offensé, je ne drague pas la copine des camarades et je suis déjà pris.

\- On se voit demain Violette ?

\- Oui, à demain. Au revoir.

 _Instinctivement Killian tend sa main à Henry et met le sac du jeune garçon sur son épaule. Henry était très touché par ce geste, il avait l'impression que Killian et lui devenait très proche, il avait la sensation d'avoir un père. Ils discutaient et allaient chez Granny's manger un morceau._

\- Alors cher monsieur quel est le problème.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème, mais j'aimerais faire un diner pour ta mère quand elle rentrera ce soir, mais je ne sais pas me servir des machines qu'il y a la maison.

\- Je t'aiderais ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Merci.

\- Au fait, ma mère ne t'a toujours pas rendu ta veste.

\- Non, et je trouvais qu'elle lui allait bien.

\- Fait attention elle risque de la garder.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, on retournera faire les magasins ensemble, entre hommes.

\- Ce serait cool.

 _Après avoir fini son verre, pour Killian et son chocolat, pour Henry, ils devaient aller aux magasins faires des courses. Henry essayé d'apprendre à Killian l'utilisation des ustensiles de cuisine et ce n'était pas chose facile pour le pauvre jeune homme qui avait une main en moins, Henry pouvait voir que cela énervait Killian mais il faisait tout pour que celui-ci ne se sente pas gêné de son handicape, Killian lui avait raconté comment ça lui était arrivé et l'adolescent avait était vraiment désolé pour lui, après tout c'est son grand-père qui lui avait causé cette douleur. Il venait de finir le repas, maintenant la tache la plus compliquée était le ménage de la cuisine, heureusement ils avaient encore 1h30 devants eux avant le retour d'Emma. Au bout d'une heure le ménage était fini, ils étaient tous les deux sur le canapé, Killian rangait ses livres dans la bibliothèque de l'entrée, Henry le regardait faire._

\- Est-ce que ça t'a dérangé ce que j'ai dit dans le magasin ? Tu n'en as pas reparlé.

 _Killian arrêtait ses mouvements, il s'assoit sur le canapé près d'Henry._

\- Non, au contraire. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de le mériter.

 **Flash Back, dans le magasin.**

 _Ils venaient de finir d'acheter la nourriture, Henry avait vu quelques vêtements, il avait presque tiré le pirate pour y allant lui disant qu'il en avait absolument besoin. Evidement Killian voulait que du cuir. En faisant les boutiques il était tombé sur une personne qui n'apprécié pas vraiment le Capitaine et commençait à s'en prendre à lui._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Ce n'est rien Henry, retourne là-bas j'arrive.

\- Vous ne devriez pas rester avec cet homme, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien.

\- Vous ne le connaissait pas,

\- C'est un sale pirate !

 _Killian ne disait rien que pouvait-il dire, il regretter l'homme qu'il avait été._

\- Bien sûr que si je le connais, c'est mon père.

\- Pardon ?

 _Killian était sous le choc, comment ce garçon si incroyable pouvait le considérer, lui, comme son père. Henry s'était laissé emporter, il avait eu cette sensation tout à l'heure et là, ça lui échappé, il ne voulait pas que le pirate le prenne mal._

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment mon père, mais il sort avec ma mère, il est très lié à ma famille, il est comme mon père.

 _La personne en face d'eux était tellement abasourdi qu'elle les laissa finir leurs achats._

 **Fin du Flash Back.**

\- Neal était bien meilleur que moi.

\- Non tu es quelqu'un de bien toi aussi.

\- Peut-être mais j'ai faits de mauvaises choses et je ne voudrais pas que tu en sois la cible comme tout à l'heure.

 _Emma venait d'arriver dans la maison._

\- Ca va les garçons ?

\- Bien et toi, love ?

\- Neal m'a épuisé. Vous avez fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- On t'a préparé un super diner.

\- Tous les deux.

\- Oui, je reviens !

 _Henry court jusqu'à sa chambre, Emma vient embrasser Killian, il lui sourit et l'embrasse lui aussi. Henry dévalla les escaliers rapidement et se mit devant le jeune couple._

\- Avec Killian on s'est dit qu'il n'y ait pas de saison que je sois le seul à ne pas avoir de veste en cuir.

 _Emma ne pu laisser un fou rire lui échapper, Henry portait une veste en cuir noire qui avait des pièces en cuir blanc au niveau des manches, il ne pensait pas la porter tout le temps mais, pour lui c'était la preuve de faire partie d'une famille plus ou moins normale_ _. Tout ça grave à la veste en cuir._

* * *

 _Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plaît_


End file.
